


Mandatory Mermaid AU!

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: CPR, Mermaid Rouge, Near Death Experiences, South Valley (mentioned), almost, drowing, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: LMao this story is so good likecommentsubscribe :)





	Mandatory Mermaid AU!

“Illia, no!” That’s the last thing he hears before he splashes into the mind-numbingly, ice cold waters of the ocean. 

Shit shit shit, he doesn’t know how to swim, he didn’t think he needed to!

He scrambles hold for anything, sputtering as he breaks the surface of the ocean again. 

“Swim!” his sister screams to him from the deck of the ship that is getting further and further away. 

He certainly tries, arms heavy with the thick coat he wore because of course it’s cold, of course they were visiting the ocean in the dead of winter, when they’ve never left South Valley EVER and so he begins sinking, arms numb with cold and he finally falls below the waves and no one is coming for him, he’s drowning…

Everything goes black. 

\---

Shit shit shit, this was all her fault. 

Rouge swims as hard as she can, trying desperately to catch the sinking man. 

She saw it too, she saw him see her and it’s her fault he leaned too far over the rail and so she had to fix this, and fast!

She scoops the man into her arms, and starts swimming desperately for the shore. Yes, he can survive there, right? Once he’s on land he’ll be fine and forget about this and everything will be fine. 

She breaks the surface and tugs him up onto the sand, rough against her skin. Shit, she’s never done this, she’s never tried but he’s still not moving and so maybe this will work? 

She flops onto the shore, grimacing as the cold air hits her tail (yes, excuse you, her *tail*) and she kisses him. 

She pounds his chest, trying to think of what she’d seen lifeguards do plenty of times and then she pushes air into his lungs from hers and then he’s sputtering, coughing up water and thank the gods he didn’t die!

She pushes herself a little back into the water, grateful for the warmth of the water as she watches him revive, watches him weakly sit up and watches him see her. 

She smiles, a little shy while he stares at her. It takes a moment, but then he looks at her tail and then back at her face and she waves her fingers. 

“Sorry for distracting you,” she apologizes. “I didn’t mean for you to see me, I was just curious… I-” she blushes, knowing fully well she was watching the boat because of him. “Boats are real interesting, you know?” 

He nods, seemingly still mesmerized. 

“Um. Anyway, I think I’m gonna go know, this was a bad idea-” she turns tail to the ocean and is about to dive back when he finally speaks?

“You’re… some kind of goddess?” he asks. She looks back, blushing. 

“A mermaid. But that’s kind of. Very flattering,” she laughs. “I uh…” she ponders for a second. “Yeah, I’m a bit different from you, aren’t I?” He chuckles, moving a bit closer. 

“Yes, I think so. I for one would not like to get back in the water as you seem to want.” He seems sad. 

“Yeah, I live a bit away. But I uh…” she doesn’t even think. “I’d be glad to come back and visit you sometime?” He seems hopeful. 

“Please do. Tomorrow?” She nods eagerly. 

“Yeah, I would be glad to!” She crawls back a little bit, excitement growing. “Maybe you could tell me a bit of what it’s like around town? I’ve never been for obvious reasons, but it seems like a really great place.”

He nods. “A tourist trap but I’d be glad to tell you about it.” There’s a bit of silence for a moment, neither of them wanting to say goodbye. 

“Um. Bye,” she says. 

He nods to the ocean, leaning closer. “Better get going.” She leans in.

“Yeah. Bye.” Their lips only meet for a brief moment, but Rouge’s smile is as wide as the ocean as she whispers one final “bye” and then splashes into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> LMao this story is so good likecommentsubscribe :)


End file.
